Lee Hyun
Personality Lee Hyun is the main character of Moonlight Sculptor. He grew up in the harsh and unforgiving world of the lower class of Korea, and is as cynical as he is miserly. His sole motivation is to earn money, and the actions he takes to do so are often misunderstood as being altruistic when they are nothing of the sort. Though he recognizes that his is the only way to truly survive and prosper in the world, he hates himself for it at the same time. This self-hatred leads to his resolution to protect his sister Hayan's innocence and support her no matter what. Role in Moonlight Sculptor Volume 1 He gets home from recieving his adult ID, and signs into his Continent of Magick account after talking with his grandmother about Hayan . He was about to delete his account when he got the idea to sell it for some money. Only expecting 150,000 won, he is astounded when he gets the notification that his account sold for 3.1 billion won. At first he thought it was just spam, but upon finding out it was real he was overjoyed. He immediately put his grandmother in hospital, but all but 100 million was taken away by the loan sharks. After vowing to make them pay, he had the idea to play Royal Road and sell his account for money like he did with his Continent of Magick. To do this, he practiced in a dojang ''(a place where one practices martial arts) and analyzed the best way to play the game. A year later, he brought a capsule to play ''Royal Road and logged in. He first heads to the training hall and started whacking the straw doll to improve his stats. Many players mistook him for an NPC because of this. As a result of his seemingly zealous dedication to the way of the sword, he quickly struck up a friendship with the Training Instructor. This meant he met the conditions for a secret quest. He investigated the rumours of a moonlight sculptor that appeared in the palace. By flattering a sculptor in Serabourg, he learnt of a moonlight sculptor who was in fact the Queen's lover. He returned to the training instructor and recieved a small reward. After he had completed the basic training, the training instructor sent him to Rodriguez to select a class. Weed had heard about Rodriguez's oily personality and was able to evade the traps Rodriguez set for him. Rodriguez told him to complete a quest to kill 100 monsters in the Lair of Litvart. Coincedentially, he had recieved a quest from the training instructor to go with a punitive force to wipe out the monsters. In the punitive force, Weed quickly made himself known as a craftsman who could repair , bandage and cook excellently. He quicky struck up a good rappore with the other soldiers and they let him get easy kills. He levelled up extensively because of this. When he showed his valour while fighting goblins , Midvale gave him command of the force. Under Weed's guidance all the soldiers levelled up almost as much as he did, and he was offered the position of Centurion . Weed denied it and stayed in the Lair to look for the 100 monsters in Rodriguez's quest. After some weeks, he found it and defeated all 100 monsters after long battles. To his dismay the class re recieved was the Legendary Moonlight Sculptor. Category:Player Category:Male Category:Legendary Moonlight Sculptor